


鸣佐子｜邻居家的饭

by uqedac



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 少年和成熟心事
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship, 鸣佐子
Kudos: 22





	鸣佐子｜邻居家的饭

“鸣人，晚上要去佐子阿姨家吃饭哦。”

这句话绝对可以列为鸣人此生最恨语录top3之一。

他爸妈工作都很忙，从小时候起就经常拜托隔壁的宇智波佐子阿姨照顾他晚饭和作业，刚开始他非常不愿意，小孩子总是想着跑出去玩，佐子却非要让屁股不想落地的他坐在椅子上写作业，而且佐子每次都会给他做讨厌的蔬菜并且强迫他吃下去，小鸣人每吃一口就会哇哇大叫，这对幼小的他来说不能不是一场折磨。

后来时间久了他就习惯了。家里隔音不是很好，鸣人听到隔壁开关门的声音，这是佐子下班回来了，她待会就要做饭了，如果现在不过去佐子就会来喊他，鸣人认命地磨磨蹭蹭，翻出书包里的作业敲开了佐子的门。

“佐，佐子阿姨。”

“鸣人，进来吧。”

来开门的佐子系着玖辛奈送她的粉色围裙，有点长的头发扎起来显得头更小了，露出细细的脖子和锁骨，黑曜石般的吊眼有一对很长的睫毛，鸣人能看到它们扫在脸上的阴影。

其实佐子阿姨很年轻，也很漂亮。鸣人边想边挖了一大勺饭塞到嘴里，酸涩的番茄和发苦的菠菜咬在嘴里让他忍不住发抖，攥着脖子把才能它们吞进去，更何况佐子的饭做的不算好吃。从小学读到高中也觉得和他第一次见到佐子的时候一样，好歹她的脾气也随着他们的熟悉和成长变得稍微温和一点——她甚至有一次把怎么也不肯吃蔬菜的小鸣人凶哭了。然后佐子也吓了一跳，给哥哥打电话问他怎么办，但是还没打完小鸣人就不哭了，蓝汪汪的大眼睛挂着眼泪委屈地把菜往嘴里塞，看起来可怜兮兮的，佐子觉得可爱极了，还偷偷拍了几张照片。

“玖辛奈说你要在这里把作业写完，我会帮你检查的。”

佐子吃饭总是细嚼慢咽，看起来嘴巴也很小。

“.....哦。”

因为吃完就要面对作业，鸣人恨不得一口饭嚼三十下，他是真的不愿意做作业，觉得没必要把这一生最美好的时光都浪费在做一些看起来都一样的题目上（虽然他也没什么别的事要做），汉字和数字排列起来铺满整张纸只会让他的头发晕或者犯困。最后只能偷偷打开手机让鹿丸给他发答案。

佐子洗完澡出来给他看作业， 鸣人觉得她有时候很没界限感，是不是以为自己还是小孩，不然她怎么只穿着一个吊带睡衣出来？那衣服根本没办法包住她的整个胸部，柔软的两个半圆就在他眼前晃。但鸣人已经要是一个男人了，甚至比佐子高大半个头。带着潮气的佐子挨着他把手伸过来，温热的皮肤浸过的沐浴露味道熏得他头晕。

拿过来的作业本里有一张粉色信纸掉出来，鸣人猛然想起今天收到的情书被他随手塞在作业里了。

“鸣人在学校很受欢迎呢？”

把信纸递给他的佐子有点调笑的意思，在学校非常大方且活泼的鸣人此刻面对佐子有点无措，年龄的差距总是非常容易显现出来，她似乎觉得这都是小孩子短暂的玩闹誓言。鸣人不想被这种挫败感打倒，通常也很喜欢逞强，或者说是把最好的一面给佐子看。

“当然了，可不要小看我！”

佐子捏住他一边的脸颊，胡须形状的胎记被扯得有点变形，少年用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着她，像大海的蓝色印在里面，的确很难让人不喜欢他。

“打住，你的上次的测验成绩怎么样？”

“.....就，就那样吧....”

试卷被拿出来，的确要比前一次多了几分，她知道鸣人虽然平时不爱做作业，考试是不会抄的。

“继续加油吧。”

佐子抬起手摸他的头，鸣人看到她抬起来的非常光滑的腋窝，头皮的温度要比手掌的高一点，看起来刺刺的金毛其实又软又细，非常好摸，佐子看着他不自觉露出有点开心的笑，心里却想着不知道他什么时候才会长大一点。

这天半夜鸣人听到隔壁有什么声音，隔着墙能听到模模糊糊的床在嘎吱响的声音，还有含糊的喘息声，听起来有点激烈。第一次知道佐子也会和别人做那种事情，他从来没在佐子家见过别的男人，她有男朋友吗？然后有什么东西撞在他头顶对着的墙上发出闷声，寂静的夜晚连窗外几里的蝉鸣声都能听到，更不用说只是隔着一堵墙的呻吟。

青春期男孩的下半身很容易躁动，距鸣人和他上一个女朋友分手很久，现在也就是自己没事的时候撸一发，听着隔壁干柴烈火，自己也有点硬了起来，鸣人不去管它，闭着眼睛把耳朵捂住强迫自己睡觉。

结果梦里又出现了佐子，跪在她的床上穿着吊带要把裙摆拉开，鸣人吓得要死，总觉得里面会出现吃人的魔鬼，一边捂住眼睛一边把她的裙子往下拉，在梦里哇哇大叫着醒来，一闭眼满脑子都是穿着吊带的佐子。

出门的时候他刚好碰到佐子去上班，没有其他人从她家里出来，想到昨天夜晚她做的事情，但佐子走路还是和平时一样端正。那一定不是她的第一次，这又让鸣人想到他和女朋友的初夜，因为第二天他的前女友还痛得要死，那时候他只觉得她是全世界最可爱的女人。

所以成年人和未成年的界限是什么呢？

鸣人很少思考这种问题，他快要十八岁了，只是一个还在上学的学生，有写不完的作业和没想过的、混沌的未来，他并不早熟，只是通过别人堪堪勾勒出一个生活，但是那是自己的吗？

他是热爱生活的，有着亲爱的家人和亲密的同学，他们都是按类别划分出来，在他逐渐成长为一个大人的见证或者陪伴，当然有着非常重要的意义。但是佐子是什么呢？如果她只是一个严厉又坏脾气，偶尔对我有一点温柔的邻居，我会这样想到她吗？

佐子今天化了妆，穿着很短的包臀裙，鸣人想她可能是有应酬，掏了半天钥匙都没能插进锁孔里去。她好像有点喝醉了，鸣人拿过钥匙帮她把门打开。

“......鸣人？”

佐子眼睛发直地盯着他，平日里没什么表情的脸居然笑了，鸣人觉得是一种很勾人的笑，就像她的眼里藏着他爸爸钓鱼用的，挂着饵料的钩子。

下一秒她就忘了鸣人在这里，一边向卧室走一边把自己的衣服脱掉了，没几件的衣服在地板上形成单薄的轨迹，鸣人鬼使神差地跟上去，把掉在地上的衣服捡起来，从口袋里掉出来一个安全套。

从卧室出来的佐子看到鸣人手里拿着无处安放的安全套，似乎在想着要塞到哪件衣服里，凑过来抓住他的手腕，佐子的大脑已经被酒精麻痹，翘起的嘴唇吐露潮湿的热意像蛇一样滑腻地钻到他耳朵里。

“你要和我用这个吗？”

鸣人抬起头看她，头皮都在发麻，从耳朵发痒到脸涨得通红只是一瞬间的事情，或许他也被空气中的暧昧气息扰乱了心，小腹有火在烧，脑子也烧。平时佐子就是这样邀请别人的吗？她还知道我是谁吗？

难以招架大人邀请的少年最后选择了落荒而逃。

第二天佐子好像忘记了昨晚的事情，只是她没有在洗完澡之后穿上吊带了，鸣人再也看不到她光洁的白皙腋窝和锁骨，还有上火的时候会长痘痘的白嫩胸脯，通常晚餐就会多一份苦瓜，跟他讲作业也离得有半张桌子那么远。

鸣人一直以来想要的界限感终于有了，但是这次轮到他不习惯了。佐子怎么能这样对我呢？没由来的郁闷，可能他总是对佐子有着多一份的任性。

甚至想到脸都发皱了。鸣人决定放弃之后又在梦里见到佐子了，这次她没穿吊带或者是裙子，不大的两个柔软半圆整个压在鸣人的胸腔挤成形状很可爱的肉团，离得更近的是脸，硬挺的阴茎戳在她的腿间好舒服。

这让他分不清现实与现实。他第一次想着佐子射精了，鸣人盯着自己手上的乳白色液体，想到佐子白皙的胸脯和腋窝，黑色眼珠旁边的眼白，粉色嘴唇里的牙齿，又想到她醉醺醺的样子，或许大人也有喝醉了才会说出来的话吗？鸣人不觉得那是勾引或者背叛，这是一种坦荡却小心翼翼，是无论如何也无法藏住的，爱会从眼睛和嘴巴跑出来，从严厉的批评，从抚摸过他的头的掌心，从每天不算好吃却搭配的很好的晚餐，从宇智波佐子对他做过的很多事里。

那我也是这样想着，渴望着她吗？她会对我有一份期待吗？

“你喜欢我吗？佐子阿姨。”

“....别开玩笑了你这个小鬼，吃你的饭。”

佐子躲开他直白的蓝色眼睛，装作不在意地样子继续吃饭，但是鸣人很熟悉她的每种样子，就知道她也在不安，继续去用脚勾佐子的小腿。

心照不宣的事情被鸣人抖露出来，他们很少有这么默契的时候，鸣人想他们确实不需要这种界限感，比起恢复以前的关系他或许是想更进一步的。不然为什么他的心现在好像泡在暖乎乎的蜜罐里呢？

在一种隐秘、呼之欲出的心跳声中他们吃完了这顿晚饭，现在鸣人又有点不敢看她了，迟来的害羞让他又变成那个很无措的男孩，甚至开始认真地写起作业来。

“我知道，我还是一个高中生，”其实鸣人已经不知道自己在写什么，直勾勾地盯着作业本，“但是有什么关系呢？”

佐子盯着他金色头发里的一个旋，顺着纹路生长出的发丝随他讲话的幅度有小小的颤动，看起来毛茸茸的，像日光洒在眼前。

“你是这样想的吗？”

“那佐子是怎么想的呢？”

最后鸣人还是抬起头来，佐子的眼睛像黑色的漩涡，在离他越来越近的时候，鸣人在她眼睛里看到了自己。嘴巴凑过来的时候他条件反射地闭上眼睛，鼻息打在脸上有点痒痒的，一个温热柔软的吻落在他脸上。

“我也是吧。”

从夏休的第一天开始，几乎每天晚上鸣人都要跑到佐子家去写作业，佐子刚开始以为只是要和自己待在一起的借口，结果没想到他真的在认真地写作业。

“你什么时候这么爱学习了？”

难得佐子躺在沙发上啃着鸣人买的冰棍，摇头电扇从一端转到另一端，不算燥热的夏天只吹这点风就足够惬意。

“不学习不行呀我说。”

鸣人正抠着脑袋和习题做斗争，看到佐子正在啃冰棍，瞬间不想干了，趴在书桌上哼哼。

“佐子阿姨，我也想吃冰棍！”

“写完再吃。”

“我就想现在吃！”

为了让鸣人停止撒娇继续学习，佐子起身给他去拿冰棍，结果被鸣人半路拦截。嘴巴被亲上的时候佐子不觉得惊讶，只是黏腻汗味的荷尔蒙入侵的时候在想是不是得开个空调，原来电风扇开着还是很热。

没怎么喝水的嘴唇有点干燥，碰到佐子柔软的唇瓣很快就软化掉了，被冰棍浸过的整个口腔都是凉的，鸣人探进来的舌头很热，抵上她的上颚和牙齿去舔到冰棍的香精味道，粗砺的舌头缠住她的挤出唾液，来不及吞咽的小舌发出呜咽，鸣人托住她后颈上方使贴合的角度更深入。

“嘿嘿，已经吃到了。”

“好热，我要去开空调。”

“是吗？我怎么不觉得呀，佐子很凉快啊。”

鸣人抱住她不想放手，佐子不管他去摸空调遥控器，两个人最后一起趴在沙发上，空调制冷效果很好，冷气急剧地从上往下扑过来，客厅很快凉了下来，但是刚刚出了一层薄汗的鸣人觉得冷风吹过来竟然有点冷。

“是不是有点太冷了呀我说？”

“那要热起来吗？”

佐子把手从他休闲短裤宽大的裤腿里伸进去，有点凉的手贴着他很热的大腿内侧，这让鸣人本能地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，恍惚间闻到一股熟悉的香波味，才发现佐子已经洗过澡了。 细长的手指隔着薄薄的内裤去抓他的阴茎，布料让他的感觉不太清晰，但是佐子的手很灵活，指腹从龟头磨到冠状沟让他那根东西慢慢立起来，酥麻的痒意和热度在他的下半身游走，摸到他蜷在后面的囊袋去逗弄，鸣人想她一定弄过很多人的。

“做吗？”

“做、做什么？”

鸣人正被摸得舒服，快感交织要神游到天外，有点没反应过来佐子在说什么。

“插进来。”

听到这三个字的阴茎又翘起来了一点，梦里的圆润且富有肉感的胸部靠过来，佐子稍微有点长的头发垂下来有点阻挡视线，抬手把它别在耳后。把那根东西从裤裆里解放出来，饱满的粉色龟头直直地对着她打了个招呼。

“哦？还挺大。”

不知道这算夸奖还是调侃，纯情小伙的脸通红，非常不甘示弱道。

“那要来试试吗？”

佐子俯下身去舔他的龟头，被柔软的舌头吸住伞盖形状的柱体，快感一阵一阵地传到大脑，唾液打湿的前端混合着鸣人自己流出来的液体，在灯照下亮晶晶的。简单的润滑之后她又开始上下撸动那根。鸣人还想让她口，把自己硬着的东西往她嘴巴旁边送，佐子会意地把它吞进去了，湿滑的口腔整个裹住，阴茎在她嘴里又胀大了一点，舌头顺着柱身和冠状沟舔弄。最后进到一个更窄更热的入口。

“唔....我..要射了....”

深喉让鸣人爽到她还没吐出阴茎就射了，拔出来还在射精的前端和佐子嘴里的白色精液连成几根淫靡的丝线，拉开断掉的同时都滴在沙发上变成深色的污渍。鸣人想去找纸巾让她吐掉射进去的东西，就看见她喉咙一滑吞掉了。

他第一次有这样的体验，刚射过的阴茎又蠢蠢欲动。

其实鸣人短裤屁股兜右边口袋还装着安全套，不知道是他以前没用完的还是新买的。从那个不算告白的心意相通之后他就一直在想什么时候可以做爱，一个正在躁动青春的男高中生没有这点心思是不可能的，毕竟这个阶段的他们的下面那根东西都像钻石，想着总会用得上就把它每天偷偷带着来佐子家做作业。

“直接进来吧。”

“可、可是.....”

鸣人想说他带了套来的，看到佐子把裙摆拉开褪下最后一层布料，整个阴部露出来，就兴奋地凑过去按上她的阴蒂，被刺激到的粉色小豆露出来，自带润滑的体液不受控制地流到整个阴部。鸣人又去吸她的舌头，然后用蓄势待发的阴茎贴着肉缝流下的透明体液直接塞进去，一进到里面软肉就紧紧吸住他的阴茎，鸣人爽得不行，很快动起来。

“哈啊.....”

乳头因为快感也被刺激得挺立起来，平时裹住它们的肩带现在掉在胳膊上，鸣人用一只手把左侧的包住，软软的胸部被他肆意揉捏成不规则的形状，另一边被舔上，舌头在乳晕打转，时不时抵着乳尖去磨。胸口都是鸣人的口水了，看起来还在口欲期的鸣人也很满足。

不知道什么时候佐子骑到他身上，主动坐在他的胯上撑着让那根东西往自己的敏感点撞，浑圆的胸部随着动作乱甩，一副很爽又在忍耐的表情，鸣人感受着视觉和生理的双重刺激，这次按住佐子前面的阴蒂时她很快高潮了。

比刚刚更多的水喷出来，她腿软地跪在鸣人腿上，内壁又湿又紧，鸣人还不想射，把还在潮吹的佐子扳过去让她趴着，不断收缩的穴肉让鸣人差点射了，耻骨撞到屁股上混着水声非常响，佐子的背也很白，趴着的时候看不到她的脸，但是鸣人有种被身心都交代，只有自己能掌握的征服欲望。

射出来的时候佐子还在痉挛，精液打在她的内壁让她忍不住一抖一抖的。去浴室清理的时候他们又做了一次，最后鸣人把她抱住泡在浴缸里。

“以后也会给我做饭的吧？”

“当然。”

他俩都不知道这个以后到底是多远的以后。鸣人用脸去蹭她的脖子，知道佐子从来不会轻易答应做不到的事情。


End file.
